


Watching Her

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eleventy Kink on LJ.</p><p>Prompt: So I've seen a fair amount of prompts out there which have the Doctor and Amy carrying on a crafty love affair behind an oblivious Rory's back. Can I get something where the two of them are sneaking about, thinking they're being clever but in reality, Rory knows EXACTLY what's going on. And it's breaking his heart. The only reason he stays is because, despite himself, he still loves them both and can't stand the thought of being trapped in Leadworth alone, not knowing where they are or whether or not they're safe. Whether Amy and the Doctor find out that he knows, and whether there's any confrontation, is entirely up to Anon. Just give me the Rory!angst please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her

_She’s got that look on her face again_ , Rory thinks as he watches her watching him. He winces as she bites her lip as he runs his hand over the controls, fiddling here and there, her wishing it was her skin instead.

Rory just sits, biding his time. One of these days he will be strong enough to leave, break his addiction to his fiery love and his constant need to have someone. She thinks he’s oblivious and the Doctor hopes he is. He’s the one that worries about his feelings being hurt, his heart being broken; she just loves the thrill of the idea of getting caught. She’s not worried; she thinks he will never leave her.

Amy runs her fingers through her hair, tugging at it slightly. She’s worked herself up now, tempting herself with her own thoughts.

Rory knows this could go one of two ways, she’ll storm over and drag him to their room, or any room, make a half-hearted attempt at seducing him and ride him until she comes, head back, eyes closed and undoubtedly thinking of her Doctor.

Or, he’ll excuse himself, pretend to be bored or sleepy, even though it’s the middle of the day. He’ll close the door and press his back against it. He imagines her counting to a hundred in her head, hands itching to scratch tight skin, rising to stand when she thinks he’s far enough away not to hear her asked to be fucked, and quickly before he comes back. The Doctor never says anything loudly for him to hear, but then that’s only because Amy is loud and vocal. He hears things crash, her giggling and moaning. Giving him commands that are so familiar to Rory. He’ll sink to the floor, as Amy gets gradually louder, until she’s nearly screaming and he’s nearly crying. He knows she’s come when everything falls silent. He gets up and walks away at this point, not wanting to be caught either.

This time he stays put, even when Amy makes a grab for his hand, he dodges away.

“Come on!” she urges, eyebrow arched in case he didn’t get what she wanted.

“No.” He paused, nerves rising, wondering if he can go through with it. “What are you going to do now? I won’t leave so he can have you and you can’t have me.”

“What?” Amy looked between Rory and The Doctor, thinking he’d confessed.

“No, I don’t need to be told, I’m not stupid” his voice gently rose, despite his trying not to shout.

Tears glisten in her eyes but she doesn’t say anything, merely stares at him.

“Can you stop? Can you just be satisfied with me? All those years before, was I enough then? Or were you just waiting for him?”

She gasped, slapped him and turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving Rory alone with The Doctor, his betrayal still unspoken, unanswered.

“I want her to come home. She won’t, will she?” Rory asked deflated.

“Probably not, it’s not like her to be instructed on what she can and can’t do.” The Doctor smiled weakly.

“Don’t. I know her, I’m married to her, God, I love her, I don’t need to be told what she’s like. I know.” He rubbed his cheek, feeling rushing back to him. He took a deep breath and ran after her.


End file.
